


Silent one, you…

by wi1dmoon



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: 綠和阿薩想看亞瑟鵝，那就寫個亞瑟鵝。意外的，是寫起來很開心的一對呢，可能是因為鵝叔如此風流甚得吾意（喂）然後因為所以，選了有點細碎的切換方式，自己寫得很開心啦XD話說回來我到底需不需要提醒？我的斜線不代表攻受，他們不管怎麼做，一切的行為表現都是一致的。本文與（未公開）番外收錄於小說本《Stretched Into The Sky／直取天空》中，購買實體書：http://seller.pcstore.com.tw/S145341949





	1. Chapter 1

那把劍自半空墜落。  
父親在他腳邊，低垂著頭顱神情殊不可測。  
Arthur伸出手，劍鋒透掌而過。他悚然低頭，只看見紅黑焦土沿著火舌熔岩擴散向無際荒原，而他孤身而立，身邊空無一人。

「王？……吾王，你醒著嗎？」

略啞的聲音傳自左側，Arthur本能地翻身，身體重心倏然落在左肩，他猛吸了口氣而一個影子幾乎立時覆到眼前，Arthur的眼睛在黑影籠罩下眨了幾次，空泛的視線緩慢聚焦，影子柔和朦朧的輪廓也跟著清晰。他可以清楚感覺到自己吁了口氣，緊繃的肌肉在那人若有所思的視線裡鬆弛下來，「沒，我還在睡，」Arthur低聲說，毫不在意那讓自己聽起來有多像一個耍賴的孩子。

「呣……」

大半停在Bill喉嚨裡的聲音細微，帶著彷彿對一切都漫不在乎的輕佻，落在Arthur手臂上的手指卻沉穩而篤定。Arthur有很短的幾秒沉浸在那單純的音節裡又猛然警醒，他身體幾乎不動只是扯動嘴角，「想說什麼就說。」

「這屬於吾王給我的特權，或只是你一時興起？」Bill說。

Arthur因為那語調中的諷刺冒出怒意，他抬手想要甩脫Bill放在自己臂上的手指對方卻不為所動，結果反而像是怒氣被那些手指縮限在那一小片皮膚上，Arthur在感覺尖銳的憤恨如來時一般突兀消退時抿緊嘴角，「有什麼差別？」

那個男人在Arthur上方不遠處悠悠然地笑，「該說的我不是早就說了嗎，」他的指尖略微施力按了下又漫不經心溜開，「我沒興趣當你的劍架。」

 

「拿著。」Arthur解下王者之劍隨意遞給Bill的姿態宛如在圓桌上遞出一碗葡萄，後者非常快地看了他一眼，再多一些就可能近乎譴責但表面幾乎看不出情緒。Arthur看著Bill雙手捧劍，微微躬身後退，毫無瑕疵的動作在他直視自己瞬也不瞬的目光和抿起的嘴角之間硬是成就某種不需明言的冒犯。

年輕的王瞇起眼卻不為所動，他左右拉展肩頸的肌肉，視線落在不遠處困在樹枝粗繩造出的簡易陷阱中不住躁動的妖獸身上，馬頭人身的怪物拍打粗如成人手腕的木枝，胡桃大的雙眼泛出紅光，和人類相似卻粗壯數倍的雙手瘋狂拉砸上方的阻礙，怒吼的音量震得人耳隱隱生疼。

「你想牠聽得懂人話嗎？」Arthur一步踏前，過於輕快的語氣與其說是詢問，不如說那只是一個行動的開端。

 

「誰說你是我的劍架？」年輕的王用指節按著眉心，把那些不快和輕微的煩悶揉混成一塊淡淡的陰影，他依然讓左肩撐著身體，手臂的肌肉用刺痛和緩慢滲出的鮮血回應他的重量，「我們在哪？」他問，即使他並不真的在乎。

「不是卡美洛，」Bill的回應同樣顯得漫不經心，他遠比一般人更為銳利的眼很快掃過Arthur手臂上的傷口，對那些漫開的血跡選擇視而不見，「噢，我在說什麼，這不是當然的嗎，畢竟卡美洛不產人馬吶。」

 

踢向人馬的力量比Arthur預期的更重，碰撞時的反彈也比他預期的更強。

他在走向陷阱的同時聽見身後傳來不同的驚呼，不用回頭他也能知道那是侍從們和Tristan；他聽見手指滑過緊繃弓弦發出如同豎琴的輕脆聲響，他在跳下陷阱的同時浮出一個短暫的微笑。

「一對一，你和我，」Arthur說，而人馬半狂的眼睛眨動像是牠完全能夠了解Arthur的意思，人馬安靜了一小會兒後開口：「你……會讓我走？」

Arthur挑起眉，攤開的雙手是挑戰更是挑釁，「我給你一個選擇。」

 

「你生氣了，」Arthur逐漸適應黑暗的眼睛穩穩注視那個男人，想著Bill晚餐後用多麼理所當然的姿態在洗漱後直接進了Arthur的寖室；想著他完全沒打算看一眼自己的傷口，剝下外衣後毫不客氣地佔了本就不大的旅舍床鋪裡側那一半；想著他把自己從混亂的夢境中喚醒、想著他怎麼靠近自己、想著他稱呼自己吾王的音調，「我做錯了什麼？」

Bill看向他的目光幾乎流露出讚嘆，「真的？你真的需要我說出來？」

那聽起來像是你從頭到尾沒有半件事做對但Arthur不為所動，「如果Bedivere也在，我就很清楚那老傻蛋會說什麼，」Arthur可以感覺到Bill有一點被自己逗樂，還不到讓他全然放鬆的程度，但他似乎沒那麼生氣了，「他會說─」

 

「─你不該放下你的劍。」

年輕的王正面撞上直衝而來的妖獸，接下大半攻擊的左手手臂猛地噴出一道血光，他半側身卸開衝擊，順手一推迫使人馬重重撞上陷阱邊緣的木樁，手肘猛擊向人馬後頸，在對方前撲的空檔狠狠踹向後膝，失去重心的人馬徒然跪倒，Arthur同時從身後徒手勒住牠粗厚的頸子，一秒、或許三秒，人類毫無預警地鬆開手臂，妖獸掙扎撐起上身，在回頭之前那隻強壯的手臂又一次纏上頸脖，然後鬆開，牠又一次勉強撐直而那隻手臂也又一次回到頸上，這次那男人輕鬆曲起膝蓋頂在牠肩後，窒息和被壓制的雙重恐懼擊倒了牠，向不可違抗的力量投降的本能讓牠喘著粗氣伏下巨大的頭顱。

「為什麼，抓……我人類我，沒有……做壞﹐事。」

人馬的聲音粗糙如石礫，缺乏正確節奏的斷句方式像是他對人類使用的語言缺乏掌控能力。Arthur在判斷牠不會繼續反抗後鬆手退開一步，伸手接下Tristan從陷阱外遞下的手巾按住鮮血泊湧的傷口，「是嗎，」他說，幾乎稱得上和藹，「Wet Stick？」

「兩個女孩失蹤，一個男孩昏迷不醒，有村人看見他們曾經和這隻人馬走在一起。」Tristan往前停在陷阱邊緣，一手緊緊按著劍柄，「傳說人馬會活生生把人啃吃下肚。」

「你聽見了？」Arthur輕輕點頭，「我尊重所有生物都有狩獵食物的權利，但那不等於你能帶走我的孩子。」

「你，的孩……子……」人馬轉頭看向竟能徒手擊敗自己的人類，臉上的神情明擺著困惑，而Arthur只是似笑非笑地看著他，「你知道你在跟誰說話嗎？」

 

「你是英格蘭命定的王，」Bill的低語在黑暗中莫名帶有柔滑的質感，而他讀出「王」這個單字的方式，則讓Arthur想起他從背後把自己操開時壓在臀部上方凹陷處的柔軟肚腹─Arthur總覺得這是他外號的部份來由， 「你不該在面對敵人的時候放下你的劍。」

「你懷疑我會輸？」

Arthur並不認真地挑起眉，玩笑般的字句摔出口，那男人下一瞬間卻突兀欺到眼前，乾燥有力的手掌按上Arthur手臂，就在那道幾乎見骨的傷口上方不到一吋之距，眼眸深處隱約閃爍火焰般的憤怒，語氣卻輕佻一如平時，「我只是擔憂啊，吾王，擔憂。即使是前王Uther─」

Arthur沒有聽完他想說什麼。

或許Bill在開口的同時就知道Arthur會用任何方式讓他閉上嘴。年輕的王勾住他後膝，巧妙把明顯沒有認真反抗的男人壓制在身下，Arthur咬住他柔紅的嘴唇，右腿強硬擠進雙膝之間，腿根按壓的方式兼具憤怒與情色，完好的右手隔著長褲抓住對方的陰莖，揉捏總是最能逼出那人粗喘的位置而Bill張嘴大力舔著他的牙齒和舌根，親吻宛如撕咬，「你總是知道我最討厭聽見什麼，對嗎？」

那幾乎不是個問句，Bill咧嘴笑了出來，沉穩篤定的指尖停在包紮用的布巾上方，而後冷靜、緩慢地摳進Arthur已然滲血的傷口。


	2. Chapter 2

那把劍自半空墜落。

Lucy躺在Back Lack膝上，Blue盤腿坐在更遠一些的地方，拋玩金幣的方式就像他老爹更年輕些的時候，Lucy在泥地裡散張如花的襯裙是葡萄酒般暗雅的紅。

哦，你們搞在一起啦？

Arthur半是調笑，理應輕浮的詢問卡在緊縮的喉嚨深處，他看著Back Lack腹側湧出濃稠的液體，他看著Lucy蒼白的頸子上緩慢綻開一道深不可測的切口，細小氣泡在深紅的裂口上方無聲浮湧。

你們兩個，還坐著做什麼?!快起來！動啊！喂！誰快來把傷口壓住！Blue？  
Arthur在心裡大吼卻發不出聲音，宛如鉛鑄的雙腿越是著急越是動彈不得，他看見Blue抬頭對自己燦笑，金幣落在男孩腳邊化成幾道小小的紅光，眨眼又漫成一片火海，屋宇坍塌，橋樑垮裂。

他們燒了整個街區。派對狂歡啊，Arthur，狂歡。  
那把劍自半空墜落。  
Arthur伸出手，劍鋒透掌而過。  
鮮血流淌，而他一無所覺。

 

那是妓院的Arthur成為卡美洛的King Arthur之後一年。

他親手打造的圓桌還有一塊缺角，不管怎麼看，他都還沒能選出足夠滿意的材料。他的騎士們任由他憑喜好擺弄那張能讓所有人一齊坐下吃飯的桌子。有時他們會丟給Arthur，他們的王，一小片獨特的素材，少見的金屬、堅固的浮木或閃亮的礦石，但Arthur沒有看中任何一個。

偶爾，他會帶上幾名侍從、幾位騎士離開城堡。不會走得太遠，可能幾天的路程，去看看他的人民、去真的和某些人說說話。

他曾經是街頭之王，每一吋土地、每一個人和勢力都曾經為他所用，現在英格蘭理應同理可證。只是這個國家太大、人民太多，而他只能一點、一點，接受他的老方法需要一些進化。

 

曾有一晚，Arthur躺在Bill膝上，就著火光翻看地圖，一邊聽那男人描述他們曾經走過哪些地方，試圖找到前王Uther的孩子，英格蘭命定的王。

「也就是我，」Arthur說，巧妙透出一絲毫無來由的煩躁。

「我們多半沿著河走，」Bill的手指從地圖移到Arthur臉側，抓著年輕國王的下巴，給了他一個細緻，但不可不說帶有安撫意味的吻─雖然Bill根本不曉得他在煩悶什麼─「能誰想到你就在倫丁尼姆。」

Arthur丟開地圖，翻身緊盯著他，一手鑽進Bill上衣底層，順著柔軟的腹側一路撫上結實的胸膛，兩指夾住他一邊乳尖，姆指揉揑前端，每一次突然的拉扯都能巧妙勾出一個難耐的顫慄，「誰想得到呢？」他在Bill被扯亂的衣服皺折間咕噥。

Bill只因為他熟練的動作縮了下肩膀，「不看地圖了？」他笑著往後坐，空出更多空間讓他的王拉開上衣，Arthur溼熱靈活的嘴就像他本人，總有種下流狡詐卻難以抵抗的魅力，Bill在他直接舔上乳暈時舒服地嘆了口氣，他伸手撫摸年輕國王飽滿的嘴唇，Arthur很快看了他一眼，根本沒有鬆開的嘴便連Bill的手指一起含了進去，溼軟的舌頭捲住指尖輕輕吸舔，牙齒啃咬暗色敏感的膚肉，鼻尖在動作間蹭著胸口稀疏的毛髮，Bill在他的王嘴裡扭動，心想或許，或許總有一天，Arthur能就這樣，光只是吸吮他的乳頭就把他推上高潮，甚至不用碰觸其他地方。

「就算吸再久也吸不出什麼的，」Bill以手肘撐起上身想讓自己別顯得那麼急躁，而Arthur幾乎緊追著咬回原位，他對他執著吸吮的動作不禁感到一陣好笑，「你至少該知道男人沒奶吧？」

「那也難說。」

年輕的王抬起頭，笑著吐出一截抵著他胸口的舌尖，被吸咬到紅腫的乳頭在暗紅舌面壓出一小塊溼濡豔麗的凹陷，盛不住的唾液從唇邊滴落沾溼他金棕色的短鬚，那畫面彷彿直接擊中Bill已經完全勃起的慾望，他閉眼發出一個卡住大半的呻吟，「我要射在你舌頭上，」他嘆息般說，姆指按進Arthur微腫的嘴唇間，「然後就這樣，從這張嘴裡滴出來。」

Arthur大笑著爬了起來，一手已經拆起Bill繁複的腰帶，「只要你能硬那麼多次，老傢伙，你想怎麼幹我的嘴都行。」

 

那把劍自半空墜落。  
前王所化的石像頑固矗立熔岩之上，焦土殘破，屍骨層疊。

沒食物可吃的死光了，推進山坳，空間就清出來了。  
Arthur曾經坐在半山腰的大石上，身邊散坐他忠誠的友人們，他們已經逐漸開始建立自己的勢力，Arthur是之中最年幼也最不可馴服的那個，那時的他還只是半大不小的少年，統治的範圍才剛從妓院走入最近的街區。

Lucy曾經坐在他床邊，摸著他削短如剃刀的頭髮和顴骨上新舊重疊的傷口，悄聲問你想要什麼？Art，你到底想要什麼？

少年擬視幾乎一路照看他長大的女人，看著她垂落的長髮、眼角的傷痕和柔紅的嘴唇，在她顫抖著親吻自己前緊抓住她瘦弱粗糙的手。

「我要妳好好的，Lucy，我要我每一個家人都活得好好的。」

 

活不下去的自然會掉進山坳，滿舖的屍體腐化成白骨就能再疊一層、又一層，要落進山坳在Vortigern的統治下是如此容易，幾乎要讓人以為這就是世界真正的樣子。

「骨頭一層疊著一層，像不像女孩兒們做的酥餅？」他盯著寸草不生滿佈石礫的山谷，和那些被風吹露出表土的枯骨 ，眼中的熱度早已遠遠超過一個孩子，「下去就上不來，所以我們不能趺下去，一個都不能。」

 

那把劍自半空墜落。  
Arthur伸出手，劍鋒透掌而過。滿地枯骨推拱起暗影盤據的王座，巨大森然。  
那不是世界該有的樣子。

 

「Arthur？」

他自夢中醒來，額前頸側汗珠淌落。英格蘭年輕的王轉向聲音傳來的方向，那個男人的臉頰側緣在微亮的光線中柔和得超脫現實，「我們在哪？」

「某個村莊。村人說他們沒想過要起名字，距離城堡快馬大概五天路程，」Bill的聲音很輕，像是天亮之前都該保持對黑夜的敬畏，他坐起身，手掌落在Arthur額前，「你發燒了。」

「氣消了嗎？」Arthur答非所問。

Bill靜靜看著他，好一會兒才抬起手，巴掌輕脆搧落擊出「啪」地一聲，Arthur維持側臉靠著枕頭的姿勢幾秒才回頭仰望他，一邊舔了舔嘴唇，「你早拿下了戒指，」年輕的王指出重點。

年長的男人聳聳肩，「現在我氣消了。」

 

遇見那匹人馬已經是一天前的事。

Arthur沒有殺牠，因為那頭妖獸在被綑住吊起之前嘶吼著承認牠只是藏起那些孩子。

「當成存糧？」

Bill的笑容和他手中的箭同樣冰冷，人馬卻用一種看見怪物的眼神盯著他，「我根，本……本、不、吃人！人馬吃……人的，傳，說是，你們人、人類，類講的！」

對人馬的辯解似乎沒什麼興趣，「那她們人呢？」

「……」妖獸噴著粗氣，巨大的齒列咬得死緊卻一聲不吭。

Arthur漫不經心地彈了下手指，一名侍從上前，俐落將繩圈繞上人馬粗厚的頸脖，在頸後拉緊繩結的聲音誇張得毫無必要。「反正她們的父母一開始就相信她們死了，」Arthur說。

「住……手、住手！」在繩圈微微陷進膚肉的瞬間人馬粗嘎地喊了出來，「湖，湖裡，她……們在我、我……的湖……裡！我死……了，她們也出、不……來！」

有一個很短的瞬間Arthur瞇起了眼睛，而Bill一步踏前將手放在他的王受傷的手臂邊緣，Arthur微微偏著頭，平靜的語氣像是他其實對所有事都漠不關心，「有多遠？」他問。

「半……半天路，程樹……林那一，邊，」人馬回答。

Arthur點點頭，「放開牠。」他說，人馬身後握著繩索的侍從微微一愣，「但是……如果牠逃走？」

Arthur眼角看見那隻手從容撫過弓弦，那男人的低笑如此輕柔不比耳語大上多少，他忍不住跟著笑了，「數到十，牠能跑多遠？100碼？150？」

事實上，牠跑了120碼。只是就結果來說沒有任何差別。

箭尖沒入樹幹的聲音就像一道冷風的終結。因狂奔而喘息不止的人馬瞪著那隻穩穩沒入樹幹的長箭，還來不及跨出的下一步卡在半空，牠艱難地轉頭，這一次牠清楚聽見脆亮如歌的破風聲音自耳際優雅滑過。


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur有時不能確定自己為什麼會睡在Bill的床上─不，他知道自己為什麼會爬上Bill的床，因為他想要這個總是帶著漫不經心的諷刺笑容的男人，想要得到他完全而徹底的注意力，想要那個人的視線落在自己身上再也不要轉開。

他不真的記得是從什麼時候開始，或許第一次在倫丁尼姆的妓院裡，他之所以會注意到那個人就不是因為滴落的鮮血，而是因為那人尖銳而警醒的視線，安靜跟隨他在妓院大廳緩步移動，他幾乎有種錯覺，自己會走往那個方向其實是回應了某種不可言說的召喚。

他喜愛那個人凝視事物的方式，情緒上漫不在乎，焦點卻直取核心。Arthur總是會意識到那人的目光落在自己身上，以一種漫不經心卻仔細評估脆弱之處的姿態，一開始他以為那是因為記恨─畢竟他第一次見面就把他賣給黑腿軍不是？但，對那人來說卻好像只是一種早年可能出於自我強迫，隨著時間過去卻被養成本能的習慣。

那人的出身、經歷和年紀帶來的觀點對年輕的王來說如此新奇，Arthur在真的有所警覺之前已經不由自主地靠向那個男人，他對Bill觀察世界卻不真正上心的方式充滿興趣；更對Bill眼裡究竟映射出怎樣的自己感到好奇，比起尖銳睿智的Mage、嚴肅穩重的Bedivere甚至沉默寡言的Percival，Bill從不過度看重Arthur的自然對待，比他、比他們各自所以為的更讓Arthur感到自在甚至安心。

Arthur是在第一次睡在Bill身邊卻沒被慣有的惡夢驚醒時注意到了這一點，那時他們還在落難貴族們的小城寨裡，不寧的幻象又一次把Arthur推出夢境，他掙扎起身喝了杯水，獨自守在洞門內側的Bill看見他自大廳走過，便也神色輕鬆地對他招了手。

你們在這躲了很久？

將近十年，沒被發現也算運氣不錯。那男人撥動火堆，在Arthur有一搭沒一搭的詢問裡低聲說著他們曾經走遍全英格蘭，最後還是回到倫丁尼姆附近。

Arthur給自己清了個舒適的空位，枕著柴堆蜷起身體，安靜聽見他說很蠢對吧？但我們就是離不開。他凝視著男人臉頰在幽微光線下意外柔和的陰影，和鬢邊淺淺暈出一圈金光的鬈髮，有一度他只聽得見男人低柔的音調卻完全分辨不出他說了什麼，那像是安靜泛著光暈的畫面遙遠又親近，「我小時候見過你？」Arthur在他低頭看向自己時說，卻無法決定這到底是不是一個疑問。

是啊，大概只有三歲大，Bill說，你那時可沒現在多話，噢天，你讓我覺得自己好老。

那男人輕輕地笑，語氣中聽不出一絲難為情。Arthur事後其實想不起自己是不是對他說了什麼，睡意攀上他將他帶離當下只留下一團模糊的暖意，他睡著，直至天明。

 

Bill總是讓他有些驚奇，像是他似乎完全能夠懂得Arthur為何會把他交給黑腿軍；或是他就是要在那時對Mercia射出那一箭而又能在Arthur指出錯誤時安然承認。年輕的王知道自己選擇對Bill跪下是有那麼一點過於循私，做這件事的理應要是Bedivere，畢竟年長者做為騎士之首不是？但，他不想照既定的規則辦事，也太想知道Bill的反應，只是在那短暫的分秒，那人平素總是輕佻高傲的眼神在那一瞬動搖成低泣般的溫潤，那些許的不知所措以及微笑比Arthur能夠預期的更撼動了什麼。

就在那一刻，他終於真正意識到他想要那樣的Bill Wilson，想要那雙溫潤的眼睛滿佔自己的身影，這個想望隨著時間快速推進，他和Bill像是自然而然又像是無可解釋的愈發親密之間，逐漸深刻、逐漸強烈、逐漸成了近乎憤怒的渴望。

他清楚知道自己為什麼會爬上Bill的床，他不能確定的是他為什麼沒有被趕下來。

 

「如果我說，我把現在當成你躲進我家的那個晚上，我只是妓院的Arthur；你只是Goosefat Bill，一切都還沒有開始，」Arthur一腳還卡在Bill雙腿間，大腿抵著那男人在他之前強硬愛撫下半勃的陰莖，他在火光中低頭看著他年長的臣子，他最常為伴的騎士，試圖從那雙溫潤的靛藍眼睛裡找出讓這整件事都不那麼絕望的一點點回應，「你知道這不是個玩笑對嗎？」

「呣……」

Bill漫不經心的輕吭經常只是敷衍，但Arthur知道這次不是，這一次可能是震驚、和試圖掩藏的不知所措，Arthur的確喜歡看見這男人被自己逼到不知所措的樣子，但不是現在、不是這次。

「我知道你不擅長用劍，」Arthur說，Bill很快地笑了一下但對減緩任何緊張都沒有幫助，Arthur抽出隨身的短劍放在Bill沒受傷的右手邊，就在他只要抬起手指就能握住的位置，「這種距離，沒有人會失手。」

男人沒有握住那把短劍。

然而。在他的手指和Bill自己的一起陷進年長男人柔軟狹窄的身體把他徹底打開；在那個男人跪坐在他身上，緩慢卻果斷地把Arthur的陰莖完全吞進後穴，用微微打顫的雙腿夾緊他的腰前後扭動腰肢；在Arthur低吼著射在他體內的同時發出小小的嗚咽，而年輕的王用雙掌握緊他讓那人操著他的拳頭，大力後仰背脊射在他精實的小腹，年長的男人像是滿足也像是放棄般癱在他胸口， 輕柔的呵欠落在他鎖骨的凹陷上就像這麼做再自然不過似地閉上了眼睛。

之後。

「我永遠不會為這個付錢，」Bill喃喃，聲音溼潤而溫暖，幾乎帶有油脂般柔滑的質感，「你想都別想。」

Aruthur才終於、終於鬆了口氣。  
他不能確定Bill為什麼讓自己爬上他的床，但他至少知道原因不是因為他是他的王，而那其實就已經足夠。

 

那把劍自半空墜落。  
劍身透藍，劍尖如星。  
Arthur伸出手─

 

Arthur猛地睜開眼，房間一角，半滅的火堆散發餘光，他很快眨著眼睛，熟悉的景象迅速把他帶回現實，他是英格蘭現在的王，在卡美洛，在他自己的寢室。  
他抹了把臉，左臂上的傷口傳來一陣令人煩躁的刺癢，他隔著布巾搔抓傷口外緣，沒有太多幫助。

「有人─」開口又闔，下床出了房門，揮揮手指趕開突然警醒的侍從，Arthur腳步輕快溜進廚房，自己汲了冷水沖洗傷口再弄了塊乾淨的溼布冷敷，順手從果盤裡偷了顆無花果，熟透的果實一口咬下汁水鮮甜，他舔舔嘴唇，又從盤子裡多拿了兩顆。

「半夜躲在廚房偷吃，你還要不要臉？」帶笑的聲音很快到了Arthur身邊，一隻手越過他從果盤裡撿出兩顆葡萄扔進嘴裡咬得嘖嘖作聲，「王欸。」

根本沒有轉頭，Arthur慢吞吞把嘴裡的果肉吞下才瞥了他一眼，「剛回來？」對方點點頭，換來Arthur不齒地砸舌，「動作也太慢了。」

「你走得可輕鬆，」Tristan毫不客氣地對他翻白眼，「我才是那個把女孩兒們送回村莊，還得想辦法『不著痕跡地讓村人猜出救了她們的人其實就是國王』的倒楣鬼。」

Arthur聳聳肩，「我從來不搞為善不欲人知那套。」

「那太俗氣了。」

「太俗氣了。」Arthur的視線在廚房轉過一圈，「吃點什麼？」

「弄點肉來吧，」Tristan交代，一邊已經舒舒服服從酒桶裡給自己和Arthur各倒了杯酒。

在食物櫃裡一陣亂找，夜半結夥竊食的王找出幾條黑麵包和一碗晚餐剩下的燉兔肉，還沒走回桌邊就已經塞了隻兔腿進嘴，「只有這個。」

「夠好啦，」抓起麵包沾滿油汁塞進嘴裡，大口嚼食的同時拍開Arthur的手又搶了一塊，「再油點更好。」

「想想你的肚子。」

「嘖，」Tristan啐了聲，卻突然停了下來，他盯著手上咬了一半的麵包沉默了幾秒，「我啊，很想念女孩兒們做的酥餅，」他說得很慢、很堅定，又好像不那麼確定自己到底在說些什麼，「又甜又油，不配酒根本吞不下去。可是，有時就是特別想吃它。」

Arthur安靜了一小會兒才把一塊麵包放進嘴裡，「讓她們給你做啊。」

「做啦，」他大笑，聲音卻顯得乾澀，「吃起來完全不一樣了，材料是沒變……」

兩人默默掃空了麵包和那大半碗兔肉，Tristan又給自己倒了杯酒，一邊打了個呵欠，「傷還好吧？」  
「嗯？嗯。」隨便點了頭，Arthur在Tristan湊到他手邊觀察那道已經開始癒合的傷口時好笑地把他推開，「不過是點小傷。」如果沒被硬生生又挖開一次，會好得更快。他在心裡默默補充。

「你不該放下你的劍，」Tristan說，有一瞬間，很短的一瞬間，他看起來竟有種欠缺自覺的哀傷，「就是不該。」

「你講話聽起來像Bedivere那老傻蛋。」也像Bill。或者說，完全不像Bill。Bill更諷刺更漫不在乎、更像是在說你錯得徹底、更……帶著憐惜。Arthur抿起嘴角，沒有人能像Bill。

年輕國王略沉的聲音讓氣溫似乎降了幾度，遠不到冰冷的程度，但已經足夠讓他的兄弟、他的騎士噘起嘴轉換話題，「對了，我回來的時候繞去老家看了看，」Tristan說，「Blue前陣子常去那邊打轉，他們說，有些沒地方可去的人佔了幾間沒被燒乾淨的房子，有點礙眼。」他說，一邊觀察Arthur的反應，「你決定拿那裡怎麼辦沒有？」

在Arthur繼位後，他有一陣子忙得沒有時間去想家裡發生了什麼。

他安頓了活下來的那些；招回了逃走的那些。在他入主卡美洛之後，他有太多需要忙碌的事情，大事、瑣事，他想處理和根本不想招惹的事。

在他記憶裡的家還是他那天一早匆忙離開時的樣子，沒收疊的毛毯，扔在床邊的毛皮大衣，他知道那天的早餐會是甜麵包和臘腸卷，因為他前一天才向女孩兒們撒潑說他要是沒在一早吃到這些，就要蹲在門口大哭讓所有人知道他家虐待兒童。

他跳出窗戶時甚至已經聞到了煎臘腸的油香和粗糖融化的甜味，一路伴隨他翻過圍牆。他想著只要在外頭避個幾天，回來時還能再讓她們重新再做一次。

他想像中的幾天，拉長成了永遠不會結束的幻象。

從那之後過了一年，他就連一次也沒碰過任何一個甜麵包，沒有拿起過任何一個臘腸卷。  
他一步也沒有走近那個殘破的街區，就好像他知道一旦真正看見，他留存的記憶就會徹底毀壞再也不能回到原來的樣子。

「不知道，Wet Stick，」Arthur對Tristan聳聳肩，「我還沒空想那些。」

但你老是帶著人往城外跑。  
Tristan的眼神彷彿這麼說，但當Arthur這麼叫他時，他知道自己就連一個違抗Arthur意願的單字都不會說出口。他把喝空的酒杯隨手一放，「我去睡了，」他說，而Arthur只是抬了抬手指做為招呼。他走了幾步又回頭，「嘿，Art。」

「嗯？」

「你曾經說，下去就上不來，所以我們一個都不能趺下去，」他的聲音很輕，沙啞又迷惘，一如當年那個坐在大石邊仰望Arthur的少年，「但我怎麼覺得，上來了，也下不去啊。」


	4. Chapter 4

翻身時的銳痛驚醒了他。

Arthur彈起身而一隻手旋即放上他胸口，「嘿，」微啞的聲音像是還有大半沉在睡夢中，「安份點。」

Arthur在原位停了幾秒，比自己預期的更久一些，久得足夠讓他冷靜和回憶。

這一次他不是被夢境帶來的不快驚醒，表示他很有可能睡在Bill身邊─而且，能就這樣把手放上他胸口還沒讓他的身體本能甩開的，人選的確也不怎麼多。

「我睡了很久？」他問，長年爭鬥的生活從來沒能讓Arthur養成沉睡的習慣，只是有時，很偶爾的那些時候，Bill睡在他身邊的時候，他能睡得比平時更沉，更不被那些總愛找上他的奇詭夢魘拽進他根本不想看見的幻境。

他記得自己昨晚和Tristan在廚房說話，之後自己又喝了幾杯，他的確考慮過時間不對，或許兩秒，但那完全沒能阻止他決定溜進Bill的房間。而那人邊抱怨著你要來能不能拜託乾脆早點過來？一邊掀開毛毯用和抱怨截然不同的堅定把年輕的王拉進懷裡，一條腿壓上他小腿，就像抱著巨大抱枕般自然，整個過程中似乎就連眼睛都沒費勁睜開來過。

在真的反應過來之前已經被他結結實實摟著不放，那人暖熱的呼吸偎近頸側，總讓Arthur愛不釋手的小肚子壓在手臂上緣，或許是Arthur帶進的冰冷讓他不快，Bill的手無意識地搓揉肌膚直接接觸的位置拉高溫度，在Arthur試圖調整姿勢時甚至踢了他一腳，「別動，」Bill喃喃。

真的乖乖躺平，Arthur怔怔盯著燭火在泥灰牆上搖擺的光影，不知就這麼發了多久的呆，才不知不覺地閉上了眼睛。

「沒注意。你能不能就別半夜偷摸上床？」Bill打著呵欠，轉頭看向窗外，遠方天際隱隱泛出微光，距離天亮或許還有一段時間。

「你摸到我床上的時候怎麼沒聽你抱怨？」Arthur嘀咕，他倒回原位，那男人反而坐了起來，「所以你現在要抱怨嗎？」

「當然不。你隨時可以上來，然後得到一個掰開屁眼等你幹翻的我。」他動了動，拉扯傷口的刺痛讓他下意識地畏縮了下，Bill好氣又好笑地看著他，「嘴髒，」他給了他一個憐愛的吻，翻身下床，在Arthur想要詢問之前帶回了一盆冷水和幾條乾淨的布巾。

「放心，好得很快，」Arthur在Bill問也不問直接替他脫下上衣時皺起眉，年長的男人無視了他，清理滲血傷口的動作卻異常輕柔，Arthur乖乖閉上嘴，無所事事的視線落在桌邊Bill為了處理傷口而脫下的幾枚戒指上。

或許就是這種細節突顯了不管再怎麼任性放蕩、在山洞裡多麼怡然自得，都無法掩飾這男人出身貴族，教養良好的本質；正如同Bill曾經有一次搖著頭，一臉有趣地說「你打架真髒」，口氣帶著贊賞甚至一絲羨慕，那也是Arthur在街頭成長的本質。  
沒有好壞，只是本質。

「先得有傷口，才有『好得很快』。」Bill頭也不抬地說，仔細觀察傷口癒合的狀態後還算滿意地重新包紮起來。

知道他沒說出口的不滿，但Arthur聰明地決定不發表任何意見，畢竟他一點也不懷疑要是一不小心惹怒Bill，對方會用任何他當下高興的方式隨手把怒氣潑回自己身上。Arthur的目光一路跟著他簡單收拾好又回到床邊，在他拿起戒指準備戴上時突然開口，「給我一個。」

「嗯？」

在說出口之前他其實沒有意識到自己真的想要，但Bill帶著困惑的表情意外堅定了那突然萌生的渴望，曾經他以為他對這已經足夠滿意，他將那男人抓進懷裡而他回應了他，毫不在乎他是不是他的國王，但，「我的人都會給我點什麼，」Arthur說，或許那已經不再足夠，當他每一次、每一次把這個男人緊緊圈在懷裡卻都還想要更多的時候，再多都不夠，「我要你的戒指。」

「你總是想要什麼就拿什麼，是嗎？」Bill微微帶笑的語氣聽不出是否覺得受到冒犯，反而更帶著面對疼愛幼童時特有的縱容，他在Arthur回答「我會開口問」時忍不住笑了，拿起飾品盤遞到Arthur面前，「挑你喜歡的。」

看也沒看那整盤珠寶，年輕的王盯著他的眼睛，「我要你手上的。」他在Bill皺眉之前又說，「我沒那麼過分，小甜派，留著你的紋章戒。我要你之前串在項鍊上那個，它不一樣，是嗎？」

Bill只愣了短短一瞬，身體幾乎不受控地往後挪動了下，「那只是個不值錢的黃銅戒指，你從哪知道它不一樣？」

「你貼身帶著它。」Arthur說，語氣輕快又篤定，「你是被通緝的貴族，在民間流浪，還招搖地把紋章戒戴在手上，沒別的意思，我愛你的傲慢你知道的，」他對Bill短促地笑笑，幾乎就是一個滿懷愛意的安撫而Bill停了幾秒畢竟決定接受，「但你把它藏起來，貼身掛在胸口，直到和平了才拿出來。它不一樣，對你來說不一樣。」他說得很快，字句輕易滑出，聲音底層卻藏著一股奇特的執著，「我想要它。」

在指尖轉玩那枚即使把粗陋的雕文算上也實在稱不上有特色的戒指，Bill的表情一時看不出情緒，「這是你一時興起，還是吾王給我的命令？或是我的……」他突然停了下來，然後才驚覺是Arthur的眼神讓他想不起自己本來想說什麼，他的王輕輕握住他的手腕，手指鬆鬆圈著剛好能夠觸及脈搏的位置，他盯著那隻手，一時竟不知可以如何反應。

「是，我是一時興起，但我想要那個，我說了，我的人都會給我點什麼；不，這不是命令。」Arthur的姆指在那人的手腕裡側畫著小小的圈，輕柔一如對待珍寶。他想著Bill稱呼他的方式，當然是他不那麼刻意諷刺的時候，他讀出「吾王」這個字眼時的重音總是更落在「吾」而非「王」，就好像他並不把自己當成國王─至少不是一般意義上的國王─，就好像他重視的更是對Arthur本身的認可而非那個命定的尊貴身份。

我的，王。  
我的。

「我是你的什麼呢？Bill。」


	5. Chapter 5

年長的男人凝視著他，一句「吾王」在嘴邊打轉卻終究沒有脫口而出，那不是Arthur想要的答案，或許也不是Bill想說的回答，「你想聽到我說什麼呢？」

他終於開口，帶著一些無奈和一些自己也還無法清楚分辨原因的溫柔，他慢吞吞移了一步、再一步，在他意識到自己其實只是想更接近他的年輕國王之前，他已經回到床上，正確來說，他在Arthur身上，分開雙腿跪坐在他大腿上方，他的手還圈著自己的手腕像是從來就沒打算放開。

「我們現在是打算瘋狂做愛嗎？」Arthur半是調笑般說，如果不是Bill已經對他足夠熟悉，或許很難判斷其實中認真的程度，「你知道妓院教會了我什麼？」微微歪著頭盯著Bill，Arthur一手環住他的腰，聲音很輕，語氣卻很堅定，「其中之一，就是性不能解決任何事。當然你想的話我們也可以做完再來談。」

Bill瞪了他一小會兒才嘆了口氣，「『我是你的人』，嚴格來說，全英格蘭的人都是你的人。你想當我的什麼、你又能當我的什麼？能夠決定的一直是你，吾王。」

「我決定？不管我的決定是什麼，你都真的會接受嗎？」Arthur皺著眉，語氣中的懷疑讓總是果斷的王流露一絲可能只在Bill面前顯現的稚氣，那讓年長的男人笑了起來。

「不接受，就反抗啊，」他說，口氣明明平淡卻反而成了一種全不受控的自負，「Vortigern稱自己是王，我不接受，所以反抗；你拔起王者之劍，只代表你有控制那把劍的能力，不等於我會因此接受你是我的王。」Bill停了停，微微瞇起的眼帶著混雜了懷念的趣味，「在山洞裡，Bediveve曾經說，『我們也不喜歡你』，這一點他錯了，我喜歡你。」

Arthur真的意外地挑起眉，「在那時候？我可是害你被黑腿軍帶走的人耶？」

「所以我才喜歡你，你是個自私的混蛋，永遠優先保護自己人，那很好。有人會認為你應該保護維京人嗎？至少我是不會。」

「看情況，」Arthur聳起肩，「如果能當朋友，又何必當敵人。」

Bill的視線從他眼角遠超出實際年齡所應有的圓滑世故溜過，有一個瞬間，很短的一瞬間，他想要低頭親吻那個他來不及抱住的孩子，那個曾經在他的父親懷中羞怯微笑，天真孱弱一如幼犬的孩子，但最終他的目光只是靜靜停在他手臂那道傷口上，「所以你就算生氣也不會殺死那匹人馬；所以你讓Tristan送那些女孩回村，他一定會讓村人猜出其實是你，對吧？」Arthur眨眨單邊眼睛，神情幾乎顯得淘氣，Bill忍不住勾起嘴角，「不管有沒有那把劍，你生來就是王，只是現在的你是英格蘭的王。你是我的王，Arthur，是我決定接受你的決定， 不管你到底想成為我的什麼，對我來說都不會不同。」

低柔的尾音揉散在Arthur雙唇間，他專注看著Bill溫潤的眼睛視線眨也不眨，「……我可沒爬上全英格蘭人的床。」

那讓年長的男人猛地嗆笑出來，「我當然知道。你以為為什麼那時我抓住的不是劍而是你？」

「為什麼？」他問，微抿的唇如此執拗，Bill怔了怔，手指梳過Arthur其實並不散亂的額髮後捧起他的臉，「你跪在我面前。」

年輕的王只停了一秒，「噢，那時候。」

「那時候。」Bill低聲說，「在你抬頭看我的時候，你知道我看見什麼？」

我看見你。只有你。

Arthur偏著頭，臉頰自然蹭進他掌心，「說。」

「我看見這雙眼睛裡有我，只有我，別無他物。我啊……很想再看一次，」他的姆指無比輕柔地撫過年輕國王眼窩，就在他總是略有陰影的那片皮膚上方，「只是在我想到有什麼方法可以再看到之前─」

「─我爬上你的床。我是不是該多忍一段時間？」Arthur在Bill大笑著說「你沒有忍耐能力」時噘起嘴唇，那讓他看起來份外像個撒嬌的孩子而他知道這可能是Bill最無法抗拒的表情，「沒錯，我從來沒考慮過忍耐是怎麼一回事，而且我生平最恨有人對我的人動手動腳。」

他拉著Bill坐下而年長的男人毫不客氣地順勢把體重大半癱放在他環抱的手臂上，Arthur的下巴靠在他肚子上方，明明仰望，眼神卻充滿侵略性和不容拒絕的強勢，「給我那枚戒指，Goosefat，這樣我就是你的，不是王，不是Arthur，就只是你的。」

Bill看著Arthur仰望的眼睛，看見那雙眼裡的透徹和狂傲；看見那雙眼裡的渴望；看見滿佔那雙眼睛的自己。

他凝視著他，沉默震耳欲聾。

「好。」在某個瞬間，在他感覺年輕國王的目光彷彿再也不會轉開的瞬間，他悄聲說，卻是在看見Arthur突然被點亮似的眼睛那一秒才真正意識到自己說了什麼，「……我剛才是不是說好？」

Arthur環過他的背把他拽進一個吻裡，「對，你說好，」他在他唇上說，幾乎可以感覺到那人略薄的唇扭曲成好笑又無奈的微彎，「沒有第二次機會了，Goosefat。」

「我本來想說『不』的，」他嘀咕，音量剛好足夠讓他的王聽見。

「你才不，」Arthur輕輕咬著他的臉，「你說不出來的，你想要我想得要命。」

Bill懶懶趴在他的王胸口，在那人靈活的唇舌回到嘴邊時好笑地哼哼，聲音輕柔甚至漫不經心，只在他搭在Arthur手臂上微微泛白的指尖能夠看出一絲難以掩藏的動搖，「畢竟，我也是想要什麼，就拿什麼的人啊。」


	6. Chapter 6

那把劍自半空墜落。  
Arthur伸出手，他曾經穩穩接下那把劍，在夢中，一如此時，或過往的另一個夢境。  
冷涼如水的劍在他掌底，不曾貫穿父親跪倒的身體，不曾有赤紅烈焰自他腳邊漫延而去化無際荒原成遍地焦土。  
那把劍落在手心，什麼都不能改變，什麼都已經改變。

 

「Arthur？」

年輕的王猛然回神。

眼前是他曾經無比熟悉，現在卻已幾乎找不出過往景色的地方。

一度船車來往的橋樑只餘焦黑基柱尚存殘跡，簡樸的碼頭已不復見，臨時搭起的便橋下，幾個少年蹲坐在水流遲緩的河邊，就算有一搭沒一搭地拋擲碎石也顯得意興闌珊。原有的房舍整片頹傾，幾處可見的缺角甚至已有野草小樹肆意蔓生。

「看起來很糟，」Bill說，他靜靜跟在年輕的王身側，一手安撫地輕拍身下因溼濁空氣而躁動的馬匹，「你回來過嗎？」

搖搖頭，Arthur任由馬匹帶著他穿梭在崩毀建物重疊或交錯的狹窄隙縫間，「在那之後？從來沒有。」

事實上，街區的狀況對Arthur來說遠稱不上「糟」，沒有屍體、不見殘駭，毀壞程度不一的屋子乍看無人聞問，但太過細碎的垃圾其實早被清空，還勉強值錢的東西則被趁火打劫的人掃了乾淨。這當然不是他記憶中的「家」，但也不是在他夢中反覆陷入大火，屍骨宛如酥餅層疊的無底山坳。

「Tristan可能派人整理過，」應該也派了人照管這裡，一路上除了那幾個少年之外不見其他人影，Bill心想那或許是被派駐在這裡的年輕侍從。他俯身觀察一小片被植被覆蓋的石牆遺跡，有些訝異─但並不真的意外─地發現這裡幾乎、幾乎不像是個真正的廢墟，的確這裡滿是毀損的屋子和被迫遺下的物品，但也僅是遺留在這裡，它看起來像是等待有誰在願意時再次撿起的東西，而不是已被拋棄的一方荒無。

「那裡，是老Jack的打鐵舖，」Arthur突然說，他沒有指向任何地方，只是讓視線在某個空地上多停了一會兒，「總會有些自以為是冒險者的傢伙，帶著自己的劍來想讓Jack『磨一磨』，然後被他說服買下自己一輩子也發揮不了作用的武器，取自山怪心臟的寶石，矮人精煉的金屬，最誇張的，我想想……」他歪著頭，好一會兒才笑了出來，「對，龍的指甲磨出來的短劍。龍，到底有誰會相信？」

「真有人買？」

「你想不到的。他們多半很小氣，身上卻帶著特別多的金幣，」他眨眨眼，目光越過Bill的肩，「啊，Jeney的肉舖，她以前總在店後頭順便賣烤肉，那聰明極了，會讓不想吃肉的人也忍不住傻站在那裡流口水，她喜歡這點子，我也喜歡。還有那個，Mike的裁縫店，不知道為什麼，在那裡等他補襪子的人總是特別遲鈍。」

Bill停頓了幾秒確定他的確就是那個意思，他忍不住想像年幼的Arthur穿梭在人群中的模樣，「特別好下手？」他半是玩笑，「別說你真的從沒被逮到過。」

「10歲，我和Back Lack像兩隻火腿一樣被人倒吊在橋下。那是最後一次。重點，就是錢不能在你身上被發現，」年輕國王的神情大方近乎坦蕩，「有某些時候，人們不得不接受眼見為真。」

「就像你拔出石頭裡的劍，」Bill說，Arthur看了他一眼而他聳聳肩，「眼見為真。」

他的王瞪著他好一會兒才翻了個白眼，「你有時真讓人討厭。」

「我以為這就是你愛我的地方。」

「對，我愛你所有讓人討厭的地方，但我還是要你知道那很討厭。」Arthur嘀咕的神情坦率，反而讓這成了一個滿懷愛意的抱怨。他的坐騎自由停步嚼起泥地邊的一小叢石楠，他拍拍牠，卻在抬頭時突然僵了一下。

「Arthur？」原本領先幾步的Bill回頭時才發現年輕的王跳下馬，站在倒塌大半的建物前方，陰影掩住了他臉上的表情，卻沒能藏起僵硬的身體動作。Bill走到他身邊，不需詢問甚至不用猜測，他知道這是什麼地方。「我們時間很多，不急，」他說。

「我準備好了，」Arthur的語氣輕快，他一步踏前，毫無猶豫地跨進半毀大門，反而是Bill在門口多呆站了一小會兒，「進來啊，別客氣，快快。」Arthur頭也不回地說，而他的騎士注視他果斷的背影，即使總想著該有所警覺，卻還是怎麼也無法挪開視線。

 

「所以，這戒指是哪來的？」黃銅鑄造的指環在清晨微光中顯得樸實而靜謐，Arthur在指尖轉玩那枚戒指，另一手就停在Bill赤裸的腰上，指尖輕柔刮撫腰線就像撫摸著欲睡的貓，他問。  
「嗯？」倦乏的呵欠落在年輕國王銳利的鎖骨邊，他有半邊身體還癱在Arthur身上，熱軟皮膚貼合的觸感或許等到太陽升起就會因汗水乾涸而令人生厭，但現在還不，他一腳纏在Arthur雙腿間，有點訝異於不管經過多少次，原來也還是會被對方的陰莖安穩歇在自己腿上的暴露和脆弱迷住，「那個啊，就是個舊戒指，」他喃喃，一邊又打了個呵欠。

「不准睡！」Arthur捏捏他的肚子惹來一小陣笑，「想睡就快說，不然我保證讓你哭著求我繼續。」

有點想回嘴，但舒適的睏倦和對方身體的熱度穩住了他，Bill最終只報復性地咬了他一口，「有人送的。」

「然後？」

「怎麼，你沒打算要問是不是情人送的？」

「它是嗎？」Arthur輕哼了聲像是全不同意，Bill很快地笑了下，「它不是嗎？」

「它不是來自你的家族，太廉價；不是來自你的舊情人，如果對方死了，你會妥善收起它而不是戴在隨時可以看見的地方，你不絕情，可也沒那麼放不下；如果對方還在，」Arthur在Bill的低笑中停了停，「我不認為你在我眼皮底下藏了另一個情人。」

Bill先是為Arthur說出「另一個」這幾個字時壓抑的殺意感覺新奇，隨之而來的卻是一時難以反應的震撼，他抬起頭吻住他，而「情人」的尾音就貼在他倆唇上成了模糊的一小片呼嚕，他就這樣凝視他的王、他的情人，他的。

稱呼只是名詞，真正紮紮實實擊中他的其實是Arthur毫不遲疑的定義，他在他們彼此漫長的探索之後率先定義了他們的關係而那就像是忒修斯的線團，穩穩把他從自己從沒能真正意識到的追尋帶向他其實渴望的棲地。Bill凝視著他，一時像是再也不會轉開目光，「我想看著你的臉操到你哭出來，」他說。

「我期待著，Goosefat，隨時，」他笑了出來，想了想又補充，「隨地。」

那讓Bill不禁爆笑了幾秒，他看著Arthur手上的戒指，笑容緩慢收斂成一小團尖銳的沉默，「那是我的乳母留下的。」

有點意外的答案讓Arthur挑起眉，「遺物？」

「算是吧，」Bill輕聲說，「Vortigern叛變之後追殺所有不順從的騎士，我逃出卡美洛，在她家躲了幾天，黑腿軍來了，她把我藏在地窖裡。她說，少爺，在一些特別的時候，一個人的命比另一個人的重要。」

「然後？」Arthur問，沒有意識到自己的手把他環得更緊了些。

「然後我從她的屍體上拿下這枚戒指，最終找到Bedivere，或說是Bedivere找到我。我總把它帶在身上，因為她讓我知道，有些人可以看重我的生命勝過自己的，而承認自己生命的價值並不可恥。」


	7. Chapter 7

那裡幾乎什麼都沒有留下。

被砸毀的躺椅、塌倒的長桌，幾張椅子被堆到牆邊，曾經火光暖烈的大廳現在泰半被沙塵蛛網包覆，空蕩蕩地讓人幾乎感覺不安。

「把我抱回來的女人，總在這裡給我剪頭髮，」站在大廳中央，Arthur看著某個或許曾經有門扉遮擋，現在則直接露出陰暗走道的門框，他說，「那裡是廚房，房裡又不夠亮，她說要是削到耳朵就浪費了這張可愛的臉，總是找能有燭光的地方拿著小剪刀一刀刀剪，我很喜歡她那雙小心捧著我頭的手。可惜這張可愛的臉一直到她離開這個地方，從來就沒能好好保持完整不帶上一點傷口。」

「她……？」想問，卻又在開口時發現自己對那樣的人生缺乏想像，Bill只卡了一瞬Arthur就像知道他的尷尬般接口：「死了。放心，她是好好嫁了人離開的。我查過她的丈夫，人不錯。幾年後她死在產床上，算算年紀，她的兒子搞不好就在被我們放走的那群男孩裡頭。」

「你在這裡長大，」Bill的聲音很低，或許如同自語。他知道這裡，曾經的這個地方是倫丁尼姆最知名的妓院，在他知道的時候，這裡已經是倫丁尼姆年輕的「王」的領土，那個名為Arthur的年輕人，手上有最好的女孩，最刁鑽的街頭游擊兵，最靈活的手腕和最通透的關係，所有臺面上臺面下的生意都會自動靠向他因為人人都想當他的朋友而非敵人，他可以一手給黑腿軍的隊長送上整大把的金幣，轉頭又給街邊的乞丐一份能吃飽的工作，就因為隊長或乞丐都是他的「朋友」。他看著他單手抹去一片灰塵，像是測試穩固度般坐上那張半塌的長桌，曲起一腳踩在桌邊，臉頰倚著手臂看向Bill的神情竟像個惡作劇的孩子，「但你生來就是王。」

「命定的王，」Arthur的笑容不算諷刺也稱不上愉快，或許更多了些不在乎Bill看見的嫌惡，「那些年人們總是這麼說，尤其是在Vortigern的統治越來越讓人活不下去的時候，就連Blue那年紀的孩子，都幻想有個人會只因為生來與眾不同就帶領人們脫離苦難。」

「你不信那些，即使你就是傳說中的那個人。」Bill斜斜靠在柱子邊緣只是這次不再藏身陰影之中，差不多正是和他的王初見那時的距離，他在注意到這件事時下意識地挪動了下，Arthur有趣地盯著他，然後對他勾勾手指，「來，」Arthur說。

Bill走向他，只是靠近，年輕國王就伸出雙手圈住他後背把他拉近到面前，下巴抵在他肚子上方，Bill差點要為這個姿勢笑出聲來，「你就迷上了這個？」

仰望他柔和俯視的雙眼，Arthur沒有回答卻也沒有放開，那男人像是覺得有趣、也可能是因為無聊地伸手撫順他後腦削短的頭髮就像安撫大型猛獸，年輕的王舒服地瞇起眼，視線卻不曾轉開哪怕只有一秒。「這世上沒有命定的王，」他終於開口，聲音慵懶，卻混進一絲或許永遠不會消退的憤怒，「只是人們想要有一個人，想要他天生握有力量，想要握有力量的人去為他們做點什麼。如果他不，人們就譴責他，說他『不是真的』，然後換一個寄託的對象，放棄和決定一樣自作主張。Mage說，人民以我之名戰鬥，他們才不，他們只是不敢用自己的名字奮戰。」

Bill的指尖停在他髮尾和頸子相連的那一小片皮膚上，「這是為什麼你放下你的劍？你厭倦當王了？」Arthur對他眨眼，而他安靜看著他，視線只放在他身上一如他所喜愛的，「為什麼帶我來這裡？」

「你不能一次只問一個問題嗎？你搞得我好暈啊。」他在他胸口哼哼而Bill掐了他一把，Arthur縮起肩，「我說過，我的人都會給我點什麼。」Arthur仰著頭，卻像是透過他看向不同的時空，看向他曾經無比熟悉、他所保護的這個地方，「你知道我第一次曉得男人也可以被另一個男人幹是什麼時候嗎？」

那言詞的粗俗不是讓Bill訝異的原因，Arthur聲音底層那一抹懷念才是，他搖搖頭。

「我想想，6，或許7歲，是個除了這裡沒有地方可去的可愛男孩。有個晚上，就在這裡，一個男人坐在那張躺椅上，要我跪下來舔他，他說，只要我乖，舔得好，他就給我1個金幣，要是讓他高興，他可以賞我3個金幣買我的髒屁股。我不知道能不能拒絕，而且3個金幣可以買好多頓飯。」

Bill聽著那些字句從耳邊飄過一時間動彈不得，他真的嚇壞了，好一會兒他才深吸了口氣，「你沒有……」

Arthur因為Bill身體明顯的僵硬笑了，他隔著層層衣物親吻他胸口，停了幾秒讓他冷靜下來，「Lucy，我的Lucy，那時她17歲，剛開始在這裡大受歡迎。她走過來，拍拍我的臉叫我滾開，然後撩起裙子把屁股給了那男人。那天晚上她把3個金幣給我，她說，你得當那個能決定要不要收錢的人，Arthur。」他動了動，左右拉展頸子彷彿那動作可以喚醒記憶，「這裡的一切造就了我，Goosefat，我。是這個妓院、這個街頭、這個一無所有，你說我生來就是王？不，沒有命定的王，是這裡讓我成為王。」

「……而我們逼你成為英格蘭的王。」Bill悄聲說，聲音不比耳語大上多少。他想過，想過年輕的王是否從來就不真的想要成為國王，當Arthur第一次在面對戰鬥時放下那把劍那刻他就已經感覺到了傾斜。他安靜看著那雙凝視自己的眼睛，那雙在曾經的這個地方謹慎打量入侵者、在急迫的時間和壓力下準確評估利害關係的眼睛，那雙屬於保護者的眼睛，那雙能夠直視失去的眼睛。「你又開始做惡夢了，是嗎？」

「你發現了？」

「你拖著我們往城外跑；越來越常在半夜之後爬上我的床，」他在Arthur無聲質問的目光中不情願地噘起嘴承認，「或是誘惑我爬上你的床。你總在清晨醒來，總是神色緊張，不是只有你看著我，Arthur。」

Arthur在他的聲音中放鬆了些，雖然只是稍微垂下肩膀，「……我夢見父親。」

答案並不意外，但Arthur聲音裡極其細微的顫抖還是在那一瞬間宛如尖針刺穿了他，「很糟？」

「不總是，」Arthur笑了笑，大半是安撫為了在自己懷裡突然繃緊的男人，另一部份則可能是已被養成本能的直覺反應，「燃燒的街，面無表情的父親，死去的家人和分不清面目的骨骸，我抓住那把劍、抓不住那把劍，一切都沒有改變。Mage在的時候還好，她離開之後就好像又從頭開始了。」

 

那是在Arthur正式繼位之後不久，那時看起來一切都已經平定、一切都正開始走上正軌。  
他的導師離開前，在樹林邊境給了他一個幾乎算是擁抱的碰觸，「小心高塔，」她在年輕的王耳邊低語。

「我以為已經沒有巫師了？」

「巫師不源自血統，源自心，」她說，在印象中總是缺乏表情的臉孔上罕見地出現一抹近似微笑的溫情，「就像不是有血緣就能控制王者之劍，」她纖細的手指點在新王胸口，「是你的心。不要讓他被困進塔裡，不要讓你被困進塔裡。」

 

「我和維京人往來，和洛錫安談判，要求所有貴族重新定義『打仗』，我派出騎士遠達邊境的海域，我出城試著看見我的人民，你們說那是我的人民，」他說，聲音很輕、很堅定，卻像只是述說一個別人的傳說故事，「我沒有厭倦當王，Goosefat，如果這是你擔憂的。」他並不真心這麼說，那人卻只是低下頭，溫熱的唇輕輕貼上額角。你知道我能為你舉劍面對Bedivere，那男人在他髮梢悄聲說。

有一瞬間，很短的一瞬間，年輕的王僵在原地，平常所有讓他能夠果斷行動的能力徹底離他遠去，他在自己發現之前更收攏手臂，臉頰深深埋進那人胸口，他的心跳和環住自己頭顱的手臂穩穩、穩穩把他裹進一個小小的寧定的別無他物的空間，他彷彿可以感覺自己的心跳無限貼近那人的節奏而心臟本身安心蜷成毫無顧忌的一團哽咽，在他掌底、在他的親吻裡。

「但你想要什麼？告訴我，吾王，你到底想要什麼？」

 

「我已經見過惡魔了，」年輕國王神色輕鬆地聳起肩膀，慣於放肆的手差一點滑到巫師腰際又在她嚴厲的凝視下灰溜溜地挪開，「我知道那會是怎麼回事。」

「你很幸運，」她說，冰冷的手指撫過Arthur雙掌掌心，在那一道貫穿手掌的傷痕上冷靜停駐彷彿試圖留下一個尚且未知的指引，「想清楚你需要什麼，你想要什麼。」

 

你想要什麼，Arthur？你到底想要什麼？

「我想要我的家人好好的，想要他們每一個都能活得好好的，」他在他胸前低聲說，每一個模糊又尖銳的音節都像是從他心臟刨出的一片血肉，「但我失去了他們，Goosefat，你看看這裡，我已經沒有家了。」


	8. Chapter 8

「你又在折騰你那張桌子？」Tristan從桌邊轉過，步履略有遲疑，「我都快以為你放棄了。」

「你什麼時候看我放棄過？」

「呃，我們想去『借』船艦街假小子幫老大的那把黃金匕首，結果被三十幾個人追殺的時候？」

「我拿到它了。」

「……什麼時候？」

「半個月之後。老大的男人是我的朋友，我幫過他一點小忙。」

「有你的！……等等，所以你拿到了黃金匕首？」

「嗯哼。」

「我怎麼不知道這件事？」

Arthur專注比對圓桌的那一小塊缺口和自己掌心形狀特殊的木塊，語氣無比坦蕩，「現在你知道了。」

 

「好吧，我開始覺得有點尷尬了，」大半張臉還黏在Bill胸口，Arthur帶著鼻音的聲線低啞而柔軟，卻其實聽不出難為情，「我本來想像的場面不是這樣的。」

Bill的手臂還環在Arthur頸後，指尖輕輕爬梳年輕國王短短的髮尾最終停在他臉側，動作帶著有趣和憐愛，「你本來想像的是什麼？」

「呃，大概是我被綁在床上，嘴裡塞著口枷、屁股被兩根假老二填滿，你站在床邊用我的臉操你自己可是就連讓我舔一口都不肯……我覺得我真的要哭出來了。」

Bill的沉默差不多是爆笑和無奈的痛苦混合，他掀唇、停了幾秒才能真的嘆出口氣，「你贏了，我完全想不出能說什麼。」

「不能怪我，是你自己說想把我操到哭出來的，我總該為你預想一下困難度，」他說，還是沒有抬頭，只伸手撈起Bill的手放回原位，「繼續。」

好笑地哼了聲，卻真的輕柔搔撫他後頸像是安撫撒嬌的猛獸，一手指尖輕扯髮尾，「你想要的話，」他突然頓了下，「當然不是你想像的那種。」

「現在？這裡？」Arthur半是玩笑的尾音在空氣中散開，還來不及思考對方退開的原因，他年長的情人已經捧起他的臉，柔軟的吻留在鼻尖，「好，」Bill微笑。

 

「我喜歡本來那樣，」雙手抱胸，George看著圓桌的目光略嫌挑剔，「有個缺口挺好。」

「哪裡好？」Percival困惑地看著他，再看看雙手扶膝半蹲著打量桌緣的Arthur，「補起來比較好吧。」

「那個缺口剛好放劍，」Geroge神情絲毫不變，他伸手比劃了下，「角度剛好。」

「撞到手肘的角度也剛好，」不滿地嘀咕，Percival往前一步看著Arthur小心把那個巴掌大的木塊卡進缺口比對，又往後退開觀察整體，「看起來很對，」他評論。

 

「天、」Arthur的後腦後仰砸在桌上，那人薄而溫暖的嘴唇在他被舔溼到散發水光的龜頭上闔起，前推的同時舌頭抵上細縫，Arthur在他的牙尖淺淺陷進皮膚表層那一瞬猛吸了口氣，他以手肘撐起上身，「認真的？」

「呣，」帶笑的呼吸拂過根部細鬈的毛髮上方，他衣著整齊跪在他的王面前，甚至沒有脫下對方的衣物，只是解開腰帶將長褲下拉到足以露出性器的高度，Bill配合他腰部不自禁的擺動前後晃動頭顱，一手滑進長褲裡捧起他飽脹的陰囊﹐角度有點勉強，手裡的重量和熱度卻足夠彌補一切。他用整個手掌把他往上推，讓他粗硬的陰莖直接抵在上顎溼而柔韌的部位，舌頭裹住莖身更大力地吸舔而他年輕情人沾上灰塵的手指終於抓住了Bill散亂的鬈髮，鬆鬆揪住髮尾，沒有前推更不是抓握，只是完全、完全把自己交給這個含著他的男人。

Bill慢慢讓自己退出一些，吐出大半再快速整個吞進，他抬起頭正好迎上Arthur凝視他的視線，溼潤的眼角和殘留一點點潮紅的可愛鼻尖讓他比平常看起來年輕了好幾歲，或許更貼近他實際的年紀，更能天真無知而非圓滑世故的年紀，他可以真切感覺有些什麼揪緊神經末梢，慾望本身已經刺穿最深處而那從一開始就不僅止是慾望，「當然是認真的，」他模糊地說，每個呼出的音節都落在他暖熱的皮膚上，「你有任何需要擔心的嗎？」

「你是說，有誰看見英格蘭的王被他的騎士壓在桌上操，之類的事嗎？」他沉聲說，每一個單字都輕柔如同永不會反悔的承諾，「老實說，我只擔心沒有更多人看見你能怎麼、一點、一點、把我幹空，幹到我想射也射不出東西來啊。」

 

「所以，那是什麼？」Bedivere伸出手，還沒真的按上原本缺角的那一小塊就被Arthur輕柔但堅定地撥開，「耐心點，大男孩。」他的王說。

「是我上次從奧克尼海濱帶回的詭木嗎？」Percival打量著木塊上精緻的接合痕跡，「據說曾有人魚在那株斷樹上哭泣。」

「還是我們從森林的和平之民那裡帶回來的號角？」仔細觀察最上層的木紋，Tristan問，「總覺得有點眼熟……」

「你應該沒有嵌了什麼奇怪的東西進去吧？」平素最為穩重的Bedivere以他對金屬及武器的專長判斷，「那看起來像個─」

咔─地一聲，Arthur將那個木塊敲進缺角，準確填滿最後的一小塊空洞。

「─盒子，」殘留的回音在此情境下不免有些蒼白，就算那真如Bedivere判斷是個盒子也已完全失去驗證的空間，最為年長的騎士瞇起眼，「所以，那到底是什麼？」

 

比起Bill含住他的優雅，Arthur沒等年長的情人拉下長褲就伸手隔著幾層布料擼動他的動作無疑─沒有別的形容，就是─下流。掌心準確抓握莖身，姆指推揉滲出溼意的前端，右腿橫過他後腰把他壓向自己，左腳腳跟深踩在傾斜的桌邊，「操，就是、」他挺起腰讓Bill埋進他身後的手指有更多轉動空間，在那人抽插的手指增加到三隻時忍不住隔著上衣咬住他的乳頭，粗暴的啃咬和布料磨擦換來他如同嗚咽的喘息，一手從褲緣伸進直接握住Bill完全勃起的陰莖，手指曲成一個鬆緊適當的圈，掌心盛起他不住滲漏的前液鼓動他淺淺操著自己的拳頭，「你再不插進來我要騎到你身上了。」

那是個警告而Bill還是又一次確認他的確已經足夠打開才真的抽出手指，「如果你想，」他說，把他的王膝窩架在前臂上穩穩折起他，壓近的同時吻住了他而他在嘴邊柔軟地哼哼，「或許等會兒。」

Arthur大力抓住他肩膀把他拉向自己，男人的體重大半撞上他而他只想馬上剝下他礙事的褲子，貼緊的身體在相疊那一瞬毫無預警地劇烈震動，還沒人反應過來，那張半塌的長桌在兩個男人的重量下終於完全喪失自主站立的能力，整張桌面往後滑開，連帶把完全躺在桌上的Arthur拖出幾步之遙。

變故措手不及。

Arthur一時沒有站起，只是躺在原位猛眨眼，在他幾步之距的前方，被揚起的塵土撲灰了臉的Bill一臉呆愕，明明是這樣詭異的場景裡他竟還算得上衣著整齊。兩人就這樣呆呆看著一片狼狽的彼此，不知隔了多久才同時放聲大笑。

「這是我這輩子碰過最詭異的場面了，」笑得停不下來，Arthur幾乎是自暴自棄地攤開手，就算是躺在（位於地板上的）長桌殘骸上看來依然像是擁有可見與不可見的一切，他對還站在原處用手腕抹掉眼角笑出的眼淚的Bill招手，而那人就走到他身邊半跪下來，「我愛這張桌子，」Arthur宣佈。

「即使它垮得這麼徹底？」

Arthur還在斷斷續續的笑，他凝視著Bill，眼底的眷戀和不設防幾乎讓年長的男人感覺心痛。「因為它垮得這麼徹底，」年輕國王的視線又停了好一會兒才從Bill身上移開，緩慢、專注地從屋裡每一個目光所能及之處巡梭而過，「就因為它垮得這麼徹底，」他喃喃，這一次如同自語。

而他年長的情人靜靜看著他，輕撫他額頭的手指停在他額角那道只在近看時異常鮮明的十字疤痕上，「它還是會跟著你的，」他說，聲音很低，比他以為的更接近憐愛，「你知道。」

「也許吧，不過會跟著我一輩子的東西已經太多了，」將他的手指拉到嘴邊，Arthur輕吻他長著繭的關節，緩慢舔過指尖後淺淺含在嘴唇間，「這一個，它愛跟多久就讓它跟多久。」

 

Arthur用挫刀挫平一小塊凸起的尖刺，滿意地以手指摩挲邊緣後拍了拍才抬起頭，視線一一從好奇打量那一小塊桌面的Percival ；在四周打轉或許是想再找到一個擱劍好位置的George；或許找到機會就打算直接來摸一把的Tristan；明擺著不想陪他們胡鬧，已經移到桌邊剝起葡萄的Bedivere滑過，最終停在斜靠柱子旁，用一種混合了無奈和縱容的眼神注視自己的Bill身上，「紀念品，」他說。

「哪來的？」  
「誰給的？」  
「那是個盒子，對吧？」  
「很值錢嗎？」

不同的疑問出自Bill之外的所有人，就連不遠處的侍從們似乎也各自露出好奇竊聽的神情，而他們的王卻只是聳聳肩，「一點也不值錢，」他這麼說。

Bill愣了下，視線立時掃向那個小小的木塊又回到Arthur身上，他年輕的王對他眨眨眼，而他又停了一小會兒才意識到自己盯著那一小塊地方太過於久，久到眼眶周圍泛起細微的刺痛。「所以，你做了一張圓桌，」他低聲說。

「對，我想要一張所有人都可以一起坐下吃飯的桌子，」Arthur的音量不大，但足夠確保他的每一個騎士都能清楚聽見他所說的每一個字，「我要你們，每一個人，只要坐在這張桌子旁邊，就能夠說任何想說的話，提出任何意見，對我、對任何事，」他停頓了一小會兒，「有用的意見。」

「我們怎麼知道意見是不是有用？」Tristan聽起來像是卡在訝異與抱怨之間，他問，而Percival帶著困惑跟著點點頭。

Bedivere看著他年輕的王，思考了一會兒才開口，從神情到用字都顯得異常謹慎，「誰能決定這個意見是不是有用？」

「每一個人，每個圓桌上的人一起決定，」Arthur可能早就決定了答案，語氣卻爽朗得彷彿突發奇想，「當然，每個人也都可以反對。」

那要求有些超出騎士們既有的認知，Bedivere抱起雙臂一言不發，沉默在大廳層層擴散，不自在的重量從遠方溜了進來，寂靜尖銳如針。


	9. Chapter 9

「所以，你打算拿這裡怎麼辦？既然你終於肯回來了。」Bill問，也不全是好奇。倫丁尼姆的大多數地方在這一年裡重新整頓，早去除了捲入暴動抗爭的痕跡，只有這一帶依然維持原狀。就各方面來說，在城市裡有這樣一塊半荒廢的地方都不是好事。

「我想把這一整區交給Blue，」他將頭枕在年長的情人膝上，雙腳舒適踩放在那張完全塌倒的木桌邊，Arthur平靜地說，像是其實他早想過如何處理只是他並不真的想要面對，「這是他長大的地方，他可以照顧好的。」

這裡也是你長大的地方。  
Bill心想，卻沒有發表任何意見。他任由他的王把玩他的手指，年輕國王掌心那道貫穿手掌的傷痕閃進眼底，他記得曾經問過Arthur那道痕跡的由來而他沉聲述說的語氣平靜地像是不肯回憶疼痛的孩子。「交給Blue的確不錯，」他說，聽起來有些過於刻意。

「不好？」真的感覺意外，Arthur仰頭看著他，眼神好奇。

「很好啊，他是個思路靈活的孩子，我像他那麼大的時候還成天躲著女孩兒裙角呢，」Bill不是懷念，反而是感慨，他搶在Arthur對這發表任何他八成不想聽見的評論之前又說，「但我想要這間屋子。」

真的呆愣了下，Arthur在從他腿上爬起或維持原有姿勢之間掙扎了幾秒，最終決定暫時什麼也別做，「這裡？」

「這裡，」重覆了一次就像是個強調，「你不是說，你的人都會給你些什麼？既然你是我的，把這裡給我。整理一下，是個不錯的住處，哪天我不想待在卡美洛的話，」他還沒說完就被Arthur握住了手指，他先是因為那人抓著指尖一聲不吭的動作笑了起來，然後才驚覺他的安靜竟讓胸口感覺刺痛。他捧起他的手，嘴唇隨著柔軟聲音落在他手心，就在那道傷口上，「哪天你不想待在卡美洛的話，別跑去我找不到的地方。」

Arthur的姆指輕柔摩挲他的臉頰，細微鬍渣的刺癢莫名讓人感覺愉快，「為什麼我會不想待在卡美洛？」

Bill聳聳肩，「所有人都需要一個正確的藏身之處。」

「即使是國王？」

他的嘴唇還留在他掌心，只是輕柔貼在那裡像是他捨不得輕易放開，「即使是吾王。」

 

「請容我說一句，吾王，」Bedivere開口，每一個字都像是經過深思只是困惑依然揮之不去，「即使是你的父親─」Arthur靜靜看著他而年長的騎士從中沒有看見一絲動搖，那份篤定幾乎要讓經過兩任國王的老臣感到畏懼，「─他對騎士們下達命令，騎士回應他的召喚，執行他的意志。那是做為王的天職，更是責任。」

「認真的？我們好上這麼久了你還要跟我來命定的王那套？」

Arthur輕浮的用詞絲毫沒有讓年長的騎士退縮，Bedivere瞪著他，「你就是命定的王，Arthur Pendragon！」

彷彿早能預期Bedivere的反應，Arthur安靜注視面前的騎士，「我叔叔是Vortigern Pendragon。」

一時語塞，Bedivere卡了幾秒才說，「你，Uther，你們和他不一樣。」

「哪裡不一樣？」Arthur沒等Bedivere說話，乾脆地又接了下去，「我知道你接下來要說什麼，你會說，他和巫師做伴，但你別忘了我的導師也是巫師；然後你可能說，他追求更多力量，但我可是拿著王者之劍，順便說一句，這就是他最終追求的東西；最後你又會說，他在宮廷教育下成長，很不幸的我爸也是。所以，我們和他到底有什麼地方不一樣？」

 

「或許有一天，你會成為真正的傳奇，昔日為王，未來亦將為王，」伸手讓Arthur把他從地上拉起，Bill一邊伸展被他躺麻了的腿，若有所思的說。

「你在說什麼啊，」隨手拉整皺起的上衣，Arthur沒有特別在意他在說什麼，反而分了心打量那張全毀的木桌。

「我是說，真正的傳奇人物，」可能是在說出口時才真正意識到自己話中的意思，Bill看著他踢踢桌緣又拉扯桌角，心裡浮現的卻是他用同樣的表情將各種素材放上巨大圓桌空缺的那一塊，彷彿追尋著什麼又不能確定目標的眼神，「不止英格蘭、不止這片海，你的名字會被所有人記在心上。」

終於轉頭看向Bill，Arthur瞇起眼，帶著一絲好笑，「你知道自己說了多可怕的事嗎？」

「只是種感覺，」Bill聳聳肩，「想想你曾經做到的，或許那把劍從來就不是真正的重點，真正重要的，是人們可以相信有一個人能夠做到一些看起來不可能有人做到的事情。」

「你是說拔起石頭裡的劍？」

那帶著暖意的嘲弄引起Bill一陣好笑，「是啊，我是說拔起石頭裡的劍，」然後從一無所有成為英格蘭的真王，「還有人總是需要希望。」

他的語調聽起來有種不同於平時的質感，Arthur停頓了一小會兒才真正驚覺那些坦承、那些無可摧毀都是也都不是他所熟悉的Bill Wilson，他的Goosefat更藏於諷刺或敷衍之下，那些慣常的漫不經心總是誘惑著他用各種方式逼出他最真實的反應，但即使是在他身下，被撩撥到帶著淚水柔軟地哀求他再操深一點的Bill或許都不曾有過如同此時一般的曝露，他回望那雙專注在自己身上的眼睛，有什麼滲進心底但他絲毫不能確定，「Goosefat？」那人微微仰起的頭幾乎貼在臉側，然後Arhtur才發現自己原來先是伸手把他拉進了懷裡。

「你說，人民不敢用自己的名字奮戰。那是因為我們很弱小，吾王，」Bill低聲說，手指從他臉頰抹掉一小片殘留的灰塵，聲音低沉、柔和，帶著一股換做別的時候Arthur可能會稱為盲目但現在他只能用自己的全部去盛接的依賴，和信念，「所以我們需要希望，需要相信這世界上總有一個象徵，象徵我們如果敢於反抗，最終總會有和自己相信同樣事物的人能得到勝利。」

 

「我很確定Vortigern不像你那麼喜歡惹人發火，」Tristan翻了個白眼，他開口，像是一小朵火花砸進冰窖而不自在的緊張以他為圓心倏地融散。

「我說了什麼惹你發火？」Arthur無辜地聳起肩膀而Bedivere重重哼了一聲，他很快看了年長的騎士一眼，「需要我道歉就直說。」

這次Bedivere真的睜大眼瞪著他，「……沒什麼。」

「看，這就是為什麼我們需要圓桌，」Arthur說，他往後一步，幾乎坐上桌緣，手掌就搭在他剛剛組裝完滿的桌角，那一塊形狀獨特的木盒上，「這樣你們就可以安心把我大罵一頓。」

「這屬於吾王給我們的特權，或是……？」Bill開口，帶著一些遲疑，以及無聲穿行在他眼底的溫情。Arthur沒有轉頭，卻因為那聲音裡的坦誠和柔軟浮出一抹微笑。

「不，」英格蘭年輕的、命定的王看著他的騎士，一個、接著一個，他交付信任而對方回報以忠誠的朋友們，「我需要你們為我看我看不完的東西；聽我聽不完的聲音，然後回來，在這裡，我們討論，我喜歡討論，」他的聲音不大，卻能確保每一個在場的人都能清楚聽見，「這不是我給你們的特權，而是我的請求。我請求你們，把這個特權給我。」他說。

思緒在腦中掙扎的窸窣碎響緩慢又迅速地彙聚成嗡鳴長河，騎士們面面相覤，最終George一步踏前，拖了把椅子坐下，一手撐在桌沿，「既然你都說了。我認為現在軍隊的編制不該延用黑腿軍的制度，」他說，表情幾乎不變。

「為什麼？」

「不誠實。」

Arthur挑眉，而Percival卻像是深表同意般拉了另一張椅子在George身邊坐下，「我懂，現在的晉級方式太容易讓副官陷害隊長了。」

「就算是士兵也應該更訓練忠誠，」George點頭。

「還有呢？」Arthur問。

「稅制，」Tristan說，他半抱著手臂靠在桌邊，就在距離Arthur不遠的地方，「我知道我們修改過Vortigern的稅法，但說真的，不繳稅的人就是不會繳；會繳稅的那些有一半其實繳不出稅。你得讓那些有錢人真的把錢掏出來才行。或許我們可以把收稅權租給公會，」他說。

「你瘋了嗎?!那只是把壓迫人民的權力賤售給那些公會老大！」Bedivere眉梢一挑，總是少有明顯變化的臉部肌肉幾乎揪了起來，「我們應該做的是讓稅制更公平，富人和權力階級就要掏出更多！」

「好主意，」Arthur說，看著Bedivere氣沖沖地揮手而Percival把另一張椅子踢給他。「我們，」他的嘴型無聲說，伴隨一個淺淺的笑。

Bill不知何時靜靜站到他身側，「這就是你想要的？」他說，聲音裡掠過一抹笑意。

「差不多吧，」他小聲說。

「你知道你和Vortigern哪裡不一樣。」

「嗯？」

「他的野心只為了他自己，而你不是，」Bill沉聲說，他的指尖撫過Arthur突然繃緊的手掌，輕柔在那道貫穿掌心的傷口上停駐直到那人慢吞吞放鬆了肩膀，「雖然你依然是個想要什麼就拿什麼的小混蛋。」

Arthur愣了一秒才忍不住勾起嘴角，他看著Bill拖了把椅子加入桌邊情緒逐漸熱烈的騎士們，他們或許帶著遲疑，也可能有些困惑，以及爭吵，那些言語、笑容、憤怒和正在形塑的目標毫無章法沒有形狀，就像是希望該有的樣子，或許也是世界能有的樣子。

年輕國王的手撫過懸在腰際的王者之劍，劍身冷涼的輕震貼在身側，第一次帶來一股近乎安心的情緒。他將手按在桌面，掌心熨貼的位置回傳柔和的暖熱，他抬起頭，看見Bill看似漫不經心卻毫無疑問只投注在自己身上的目光，彷彿永遠不會轉開的目光。

他安靜笑了起來。

 

而那小巧精緻的木盒裡，一枚毫不值錢的戒指，悄悄、悄悄地，在無人能見的幽暗之中，散發恆古不變的光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好啦，寫完了！  
> 那就來說說，這一篇的篇名出自 Linkin Park 的《Not Alone》（https://youtu.be/lrbL1s9qwBs）  
> 在2010年的海地大地震之後， Linkin Park 為海地地震的受災者所做，歌詞寫了：  
> Go, Giving Up Your Home  
> Go, Leaving All You've Known  
> You Are Not Alone  
> 這大概就是，我在這一篇想寫的東西裡很重要的部份吧。  
> 另外，「把收稅權出租給公會」的靈感來自泰瑞．普萊契的《碟形世界特警隊：時空亂鬥》


End file.
